Odcinek 7753
12 stycznia 2018 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Adam Dusevoir |producenci=Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 7752. « 7753. » 7754. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|300px|Hope jest zaskoczona wiadomościami SallyW holu FC, Hope wita Pamelę i wyraża ubolewanie z powodu braku ciasta cytrynowego. Jednocześnie potwierdza sekretarce, że zamierza zostać w mieście na stałe. Tymczasem w firmie pojawia się Sally, która chce pilnie rozmawiać ze Steffy. Pam informuje ją jednak, że kobiety nie ma w firmie. Sally natychmiast rozpoznaje Hope i wyjawia, że była wielką fanką kolekcji Hope for the Future. Pam odbiera telefon od przyjaciółki, a Sally prosi Hope o chwilę rozmowy, więc obie wchodzą do gabinetu CEO. Sally przyznaje, że jej firma wciąż prosperuje, dzięki mężczyźnie, którego obie podziwiają - Liamowi. Hope domyśla się, że Sally jest zauroczona Spencerem. Spectra stara się zaprzeczać, choć opowiada o okolicznościach, w których doszło między nią a Liamem do pocałunku. Wyjaśnia, że Spencer wyznał wszystko Steffy, która wszystko mu wybaczyła. Sally wydaje się jednak, że coś dzieje się pomiędzy małżonkami, gdyż Liam zamieszkał w hotelu. Hope jest zdumiona jeszcze bardziej, gdy dowiaduje się o odejściu Spencera z rodzinnej firmy. Obie kobiety zastanawiają się, co takiego zrobiła Steffy. Sally sugeruje, że Liam będzie potrzebował wsparcia przyjaciół. Hope nie rozumie, dlaczego Steffy miałaby zniszczyć małżeństwo, o które tak walczyła. Sally przyznaje, że nie chodzi o jej pocałunek z Liamem, ale Hope jest przekonana, że cokolwiek się wydarzyło, Steffy i Liam jak zwykle pokonają wszystkie problemy. thumb|300px|left|Wyatt i Katie dyskutują o Steffy i LiamieW domu Katie, ona i Wyatt wciąż nie potrafią zrozumieć zdrady Steffy i Billa. Katie sugeruje zaproszenie Liama i Steffy na kolację, jednak Wyatt sądzi, że to nie rozwiąże ich problemów. Sądzi również, że Liam ostatecznie nie wybaczy żonie. Katie uważa jednak, że Liam potrafi wybaczać i będzie myślał o nienarodzonym dziecku. Wyatt sądzi również, że jego rodzina nie rozpadnie się dopiero wówczas, kiedy z Liamem będzie wszystko w porządku. thumb|300px|Steffy prosi Liama o wybaczenieW domu na klifie, Steffy cieszy się z powrotu Liama, który wyjaśnia, że muszą podjąć pewne decyzje odnośnie ich przyszłości. Podkreśla także, że nie chodzi już tylko o nich, lecz również o dziecko. Steffy zapewnia, że rozumie dlaczego mąż wyszedł i potrzebował czasu dla siebie. Liam wyjawia jak bardzo pragnął zostać ojcem, choć nie dał tego po sobie poznać, aby nie naciskać na Steffy. Ona zapewnia jednak, że również mocno tego pragnęła. Tymczasem Liam nie wątpi w skruchę żony, ale nie oznacza to, że może ot tak wybaczyć jej i odegrać rolę męża czy ojca. Steffy prosi go, by myślał o ich dziecku i o tym, co jest dla niego najważniejsze. Liam zapewnia, że myśli o tym od czasu, kiedy dowiedział się o ciąży. Następnie wyznaje, że myśli o swojej matce i wyobraża sobie, że byłaby dumna, gdyby widziała go trzymającego swoje dziecko u boku pięknej i lojalnej żony. "Po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu czuję ulgę, że zmarła. To oznacza, że nie musi tego wszystkiego oglądać", oznajmia Liam. Steffy prosi go, by przestał, jednak on żałuje, że nie zaufał matce, która chciała go chronić przez ojcem. Jest również zdania, że żona nie rozumie jak bardzo został skrzywdzony przez dwie najważniejsze osoby w jego życiu. Steffy przekonuje męża, że wciąż może stworzyć ich dziecku dom i być ojcem zupełnie innym niż Bill. "Nie skreślaj mnie i naszej rodziny", prosi Steffy. Kobieta chce, by mąż wrócił do domu i obserwował jak ich dziecko przychodzi na świat, a wówczas może zdoła on jej wybaczyć. "Zawsze jest jakiś wybór. Możesz wybrać czy przespać się z ojcem swojego męża czy nie", kwituje Liam. Steffy błaga Liama, by wrócił do domu, gdyż ona może nie zasługuje na jego wybaczenie, lecz ich dziecko już tak. "Proszę, wybacz mi", prosi Steffy. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Sally Spectra Jr. Kategoria:Pamela Douglas Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5